The Wonders Of Twin Tails
by Minoru Black
Summary: Tails. A few oneshots of their life with tails. Some Yukio/Rin. Some Rin/Yukio.


I do not own Blue Exorcist. This is just a fanfiction that I based on imagination and adrenaline.

* * *

Chapter 1: Attached

Yukio knows that sometimes his brother could be clingy even without both of them realizing it. The instrument that showed this characteristic is his brother's tail. His brother said that the tail has a mind of its own and Kuro agreed with him. 'I mean look at him! He has two tails.' His brother said once. The way his brother tail curled and bounce with happiness when he came home could be called cute and resembled like a real life cat. The tail is very long considering it is longer than a normal cat tail and has bushy end that almost shaped like a fire. The tail itself has a weird habit. It like to wrapped itself around an object; mainly Yukio himself.

When he was asleep, his brother would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night after Yukio finish his job and climb into his bed without noticing. He would snuggle against Yukio and fell asleep and considering Yukio was dead tired, he didn't care. But at then, something would wake him up after that. The tail. It had wrapped itself around his stomach. He would only sighed and went back to sleep. The trouble is when morning came.

"Nii-san! Let me go!" Yukio said while struggling to get out of bed.

"Mrmmm…mm…." Rin mumbled before falling asleep again. Yukio tried to loosen the tail from his mid drift but it kept tightening everytime he pulled. Yukio sighed and think for a while before an idea hit him. Rin usually overslept and a heavy sleeper when it comes to morning, so what if…..

Yukio held the base of the tail gently before pulling it hard without causing any injuries. With a loud and painful yowl, Rin quickly grabbed the offended hand and clawed it to let it go of his tail. Yukio flinched but not because of the sharp claw, but because of the tail that instead of loosening when its master has been awaken but tighten more.

"Nii-san!" This shook his brother to notice what he was clawing. He quickly held Yukio's hand closed to his chest, still unnoticing what his tail is doing to his little brother.

"Yukio… I'm sorry." His face looked like cute kicked puppy expression with teary eyes effects. Yukio sighed at the expression and smiled softly at his brother.

"Nii-san. It's okay. I'm the one who started it. It's just a small wound, it will heal with just a lick." Yukio said while trying to lick his wound. Rin quickly took the hand and licked the wound. Yukio blushed but he smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair. He suddenly remembered why we wake up his brother.

"Nii-san. Could you untied your tail? I'm kind of having a hard time breathing here." He pointed the tail that was wrapped around him. Rin looked at the tail while still licking his brother hand. He looked at the hand to see the wound has already healed and smiled approvingly at the hand.

"You know I don't know how to control it. But I'll try." He tried concentrating on loosening his tail and when the tail loosen, Yukio quickly jumped out of the tail range. Rin frowned when his brother's body heat left him and this made his tail unconsciously reaching out for Yukio. Yukio chuckled face and the tail effort to reach him. He quickly picked up his towel on the chair and went to the door. He stopped for a second.

"Nii-san." Rin looked at Yukio and Yukio blew a kiss to his brother, causing his brother to blush. He laughed at his brother and went to the bathroom, leaving his brother to blush and sulk alone in their share dorm room.

"Stupid Yukio! Hmph!" While sulking alone, he didn't notice a black demon cat from behind who has just awake from the commotion.

"Rin!" "Buwah!" Kuro jumped onto Rin's head causing him to bite his tongue.

"Oww… Kuro! What the hell!" "Sorry, but you were sad and I thought I could cheer you up."

"Well, it didn't work.." Rin grumbled angrily. Kuro tilted his head.

"How about cooking with Ukobach?" Rin smiled at the idea.

* * *

Yukio dried his hair and wore his school uniform before walking to the old dorm's cafeteria where his breakfast is already served. He ate his breakfast in silence and saw two lunch box on the counter. He smiled and looked at the time. His brother was taking a bath after he ate his breakfast and re-heat their lunch.

He went to the bathroom and knocked the door."Nii-san."

"Yes?" "I'm going to school right now. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah,yeah. Don't worry about me, four eyes. You're not my mother." He sighed at Rin's answer.

"Okay. Love you, Nii-san." "…. Me too. And you should worried about yourself more, okay?" Rin didn't hear any answer from Yukio but a faint '…okay.' Was heard before his little brother's footsteps turns quiet.

He smiled. At least his brother answered his question, for once. He blew some bubbles in the bathtub and hummed an unknown tune that he heard when he was a child. His tail wiggled in the water.

* * *

Time Break

Rin was walking sluggishly to cram school with his sword swinging behind him. The quiet hallway was filled with the sound of his footsteps and stopped when he reached his class. He opened his door and a chorus of hello's and hei's was heard and he gave a big smile to his friend. His tail wiggled with happiness. He was happy that he doesn't have to hide his secret that is being a demon around his friend. He hated it when he has to keep his tail in his shirt. It tickles him when the tail moves.

He looked at the teacher's table and felt very relief when Yukio has not arrived yet. He went to his seat next to Shiemi who was reading a book about herb.

"Hei Shiemi." "Oh hei, Rin-chan! How are you today?" She smiled happily at him.

"I'm fine, Shiemi." Suddenly, Yukio came inside the class and all the sound in the class quiet down when the teacher entered.

The class began like usual and continued until a loud snore was heard. Yukio stopped his teaching and looked at his asleep brother. The other students were holding their laugh, too used to this to even help their teacher.

Yukio went to his brother table and as usual, he hit the table with a large dictionary to wake his brother up.

"Blurgh! Twenty-two!" Rin's answer the other students laugh, Ryuji the loudest.

"You dumbass! Haha~! You got scolded, twerp!".

"What you said, chicken butt!" Rin and Ryuji were about to fight but was stopped by a bullet that was shot between them. Silence regained the classroom as the teacher smiled dangerously at the two youth.

"Let's continue our lesson, okay?" The two boys nodded quickly while sweat ran down their face heavily.

"Now, then-" Yukio felt a tug at his leg and look below to see his brother tail wrapped around his leg lovingly but tight like a snake would.

"Nii-san…" "Hm?" His brother was looking confusedly at him. It means his brother doesn't know what his tail was doing. He tried tugging his leg to let it go or at least, give his nii-san a hint.

He felt a slight tug but he didn't know where it came from. He checked his hands and legs before he eyes landed on his tail. He was silent for a second before he blushed brightly.

"Yukio! What are you doing!?"

"What do you what I'm doing!? It's your tail! Do something!" He tried tugging his leg again but the tail won't budge! His brother tried concentrating to let the leg go but it only seems to tighten. The tug of war when back and forth and the sight only amused the other students.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Konekomaru asked.

"Are you crazy? This more fun to watch! Want some candy?" Shima said while handing some strawberry-flavour candy to Konekomaru who accept willingly.

The brothers look at each other while panting softly. They were evenly matched and the tail won't budge. Yukio looked at the tail and an idea hit him. He rubs the tail softly, making the tail curled at his hand. He softly brought the tail and kissed the tail. Rin blush bright red at the action and without realizing, Yukio suddenly bite the tail making Rin screamed in pain! The tail quickly retreat into Rin's arm who was blowing his tail while glaring at his brother.

"You don't have to bite it! It hurts!" Yukio looked at his teary eyes brother and sighed. He slowly took his brother's tail who winced when the tail was touched, and kissed the tail with gentleness.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. I won't do it again." Rin looked at him happily but still blushing red at his brother's kiss. This cause an unexpected reaction.

The tail suddenly wrapped around his brother stomach loosely but couldn't budge. Yukio tried to tug it but it won't move or let him go. He looked at the tail and then at his brother. Rin, Tail, Rin, tail, Rin, tail, Ri- oh! Fuck it.

"Let continue our lesson. We will continue without the blackboard. Please turn to page…." The lesson continue without any complaint. They were too afraid of their teacher wrath so they ignored it.

On the bright side, everytime his brother fell asleep he only had to pull the tail until his brother wake up with a scream of pain. The other students felt sad for him…. Only a little.


End file.
